The Ability of Halloween
by Ability King KK
Summary: A Halloween party is being held in Pallet Town and Sato invites over the Salon Maiden, Lila.  What will come out from this night?


**Halloween is approaching, so I've decided to write out a Halloween Abilityshipping one-shot. So I decree, on with the show!**

**-:-**

"Hehehe, this is going to be great!"

Running back and forth through the rooms of Dr. Okido's Lab, a raven-haired boy of fifteen was putting up decorations for the upcoming annual party that was later tonight.

"What's going to be great, Sato-kun?" asked the lavender-haired fifteen-year-old girl who walked into the room, carrying a box of decorations she was handed by Dr. Okido's grandson, Shigeru.

"Hi, Lila! I'm just thinking about tonight!" grinned Sato as he walked over and took the box.

Earlier in the week, Sato, for reasons he couldn't figure out, called Lila up and invited her to the Halloween party being held in Pallet Town. Of course, he had to get her number from Enishida first. He was confused when the portly Battle Frontier owner gave off a grin. It was like he knew something Sato didn't.

Anyway, when Lila received the call she was surprised above anything else. She was then embarrassed when she found out that Enishida gave Sato her number. She could already see him and the other Brains teasing her in the future. When Sato asked if she wanted to come to the Halloween party, she blushed. Did he really her, of all people, to be there? She had always thought that he might have forgotten about her and that made her heart ache.

"H-Hai, Sato-kun. I'll c-come," was her response. She cursed herself for stuttering

"Yatta! The party will be in five days, Lila, so see you then. Oh! Don't forget to bring a costume!" replied the boy. With that, he hung up.

Still blushing, Lila made preparations so that she could leave for Pallet Town. After getting some time off from Enishida, and getting teased like she knew she would, she packed what she needed, went to sleep, and took off the next day, arriving with three days to spare.

Sato was surprised that Lila arrived so early. Lila came up with the excuse that she could help set up the party, if needed. Luckily for her, Sato bought it. As to where Lila was going to stay for her time in Pallet, Sato's mom, Hanako, offered Lila one of the guest rooms of her home. With a faint blush on her face, Lila accepted the offer.

It was now the day of the party and Sato and Lila were decorating and getting everything set up.

"Is Halloween your favorite holiday, Sato-kun?" asked Lila as she was hanging up some plastic Zubat.

"You bet! I've liked Halloween as far as I can remember. The candy, the pranks, the scary stories," grinned Sato, listing off what he liked about the holiday. "What about you, Lila? What do you like about Halloween?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I guess I'd have to say the autumn colors. I've always liked how they blended together," said Lila with a small smile.

"I always used to jump into piles of leaves when I was a kid," laughed Sato. Lila couldn't help but giggle at the image of a Chibi-Sato playing in the leaves.

The two teens continued to tell stories about their childhoods as they decorated the room with Halloween decorations.

-:-

Later that night, the party began as the guests started to arrive. As the guests enjoyed themselves, Sato, dressed as a vampire lord and had his hair spiked back, was hanging out with his friends.

Shigeru was dressed as a mad scientist, complete with fake bloodstains on his lab coat.

Kasumi was dressed as a witch, minus the green skin and ugly nose.

Kenji was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, wearing a black tuxedo and a mask that covered half of his face.

Lastly, Takeshi was dressed as a ghost. Instead of the standard sheet though, he was covered in flour and had chains wrapped around him.

As the group of friends was talking, Sato kept glancing around. Kenji noticed this and called him out on it.

"Sato, why do you keep looking off in different directions? You looking for someone?" asked the Pokémon watcher.

"Hai."

"Who are you looking for?" asked Kasumi.

"I bet I know," grinned Shigeru. "He's probably looking for his girlfriend."

"Lila is not my girlfriend," said a faintly blushing Sato, glaring at his friend. Sato missed the narrowing eyes Kasumi gave him.

"Lila's here?" questioned Takeshi.

"Hai, I invited her a few days ago and she had arrived three days before the party. She's here somewhere but I haven't seen her yet. I wish I knew what she was dressed as. It'd make the search easier," said Sato, crossing his arms.

"I think you're about to find out, Sato," grinned Shigeru.

"Huh?"

Seeing that his friend was pointing at something behind him, Sato turned around and was surprised by what, or whom, he saw. Staring back at him was an equally surprised Lila, dressed as a lady vampire. She wore a black gothic dress that stopped barely above the floor, long black gloves on each arm with a spider web design on the both of them, and had fake fangs in her mouth, just like Sato.

"I'm guessing by the looks on your faces, you two had no idea what the other was going to go as, huh?" asked Shigeru with a smirk.

"Sh-Shut up, Shigeru!" growled Sato. He then turned back to Lila. "Wow, Lila. Nice costume."

"A-Arigatou, S-Sato-kun," replied the blushing girl.

Sato's friends took this time to leave and give the two some time to themselves. Though Takeshi and Kenji had to drag a reluctant Kasumi away as she looked ready to start a fight of some kind. Better to be safe than sorry, as the saying goes.

"I didn't picture you as the type to like vampires, Lila."

"I could say the same to you, Sato-kun."

"What can I say? Vampires are the perfect Halloween monsters! Just as long as they don't sparkle," grinned Sato, showing off his fangs and earning some giggles from the lavender-haired girl before him. He then averted his eyes away from Lila and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You do look really nice tonight, Lila. Pretty even."

Lila blushed furiously at Sato's words.

"R-Really, Sato-kun?"

"Of course, Lila. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Sato-kun, come with me for a moment."

Lila grabbed a hold of Sato's hand and started to drag him outside where there was privacy. Sato didn't resist. Hanako was watching the interaction between the two from where she was standing not far away and couldn't help but smile.

"He's so much like his father, even when it comes to girls," giggled Hanako.

-:-

Outside, Lila and Sato kept walking until they were far enough so they couldn't be disturbed.

"Lila-chan, why did we go outside?" asked Sato, unconsciously adding the "chan" suffix. This made Lila blush again.

"W-Well, Sato-kun, I was hoping you could try to read my heart again," explained Lila, not looking away from him.

"I don't know, Lila-chan. Last time…"

"I know, but I believe that you'll be able to see this time," said Lila with a soft smile.

Sato nodded, a little surprised at the faith Lila had in him. Just like when he first met her at the Battle Tower, Sato tried to look into her heart. Only differences this time, he mentally noted, were that it was nighttime and the both of them were dressed as vampires. Concentrating, Sato's eyes widened a bit when he found what he was supposedly looking for, but then gained a saddened look, which confused Lila.

"What's wrong, Sato-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Lila-chan," said Sato. Noticing her confusion, he continued. "I'm sorry I never noticed before. Man, I can't believe how dense I can be."

"Its okay, Sato-kun," giggled Lila, wrapping her arms around Sato's neck and bringing the boy into a hug. "Its just who you are."

"You mean you wouldn't want me to change?" asked Sato as he wrapped his arm around the petite girl's waist.

"Sato-kun is Sato-kun and I love you the way you are," said Lila.

"Arigatou, Lila-chan, but I don't know if I'd be a good boyfriend. I'm not real great with this kind of stuff. Plus, I don't even know how far my feelings for you go," said Sato, a look of sadness on his face again

"Don't worry, Sato-kun. Remember, I can feel what's in your heart and your heart definitely knows the answer," smiled Lila, tightening her hug. "Aishiteru, Sato-kun."

"Aishiteru, Lila-chan," responded Sato, a smile finally on his face. "Come on, we should be heading back, before someone comes looking for us."

"Hai."

The two teens started to walk back to the lab, hand-in-hand. When they went back inside, the grinning faces of Shigeru and Takeshi greeted them.

"Guys? What are you doing?" questioned Sato wearily.

"Just wondering when you're going to tell us you got a girlfriend," teased Shigeru.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" deadpanned Sato.

"Not by choice though," pointed out Takeshi. "Kasumi made us."

"Great, just what I need," sighed Sato.

"Sato-kun?" questioned Lila.

"I'll explain later."

"Tell you what, Sato. Takeshi, Kenji, and myself will keep Kasumi busy. You and Lila go enjoy the rest of the party," stated Shigeru.

"Arigatou, Shigeru!" said Sato, giving another fanged grin. "Let's go, Lila-chan!"

"Right behind you, Sato-kun!" said Lila, giving her own fanged grin.

Shigeru and Takeshi watched as the two vampires-in-love walked off to enjoy each other's company. Now came the hard part.

"Now to face the witch's wrath," muttered Shigeru, walking off to where Kasumi was.

"Right," sighed Takeshi, following after.

-:-

A few hours later, the party was ending and everyone was leaving. Sato and Lila were outside again, this time watching the stars in the night sky.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Sato-kun," said Lila as she took a bite out of an apple.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Lila-chan," smiled Sato. He then took a bite out of the doughnut he had. "Maybe we could do something like this again sometime?"

"Nani?"

"Would you want to go out sometime…on like a date, Lila-chan?" asked the embarrassed trainer. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, Sato-kun," smiled Lila as she gave the boy a hug.

"Yatta!" cheered Sato, pumping a fist into the air. Lila couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"Come on, Sato-kun. We should go back inside and help clean up."

"Okay."

Before they went inside, Lila decided to make a bold move. She grabbed hold of Sato's face and placed her lips atop of his. Surprised at first, but Sato closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Lila let out a soft moan as the kiss continued. Sooner or later though, they had to come up for air, so reluctantly, they separated.

"Wow," gasped Lila. She didn't think he'd be that great of a kisser.

"Hehe, glad you liked it. So are we going to go inside, Lila-hime?" asked Sato.

"H-Hime?" stuttered Lila, surprised by the title.

Well, you're the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower, right? That basically makes you a princess!" grinned Sato, happy with his logic.

Lila could only blush harder. As the two entered the building, Lila could only think one thing. That Halloween has become her favorite holiday.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Another holiday Abilityshipping from the King of Abilityshipping! *shot* Okay, okay! Seriously though, this was written as an entry for a Halloween contest on dA, but due to certain circumstances involving the dA admins, I might not be able to enter in time. That doesn't mean I can't post this up here. So I hope you all have enjoyed reading this. Until next time, this has been Ability King KK. Ja ne!**


End file.
